mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love My Butt
I Love My Butt is a song sung by Jake Spidermonkey in "Animal School Musical". Lyrics Jake: It's not very wise to wish on a fish. There are consequences to magic. It's painful to sing and dance all day long. It seems like it's fun, but it's actually tragic. Adam (Speaking): Eeeheeheeheehee Yay! You're rhyming Jake! Jake (Speaking): Shh. My time. Jake: I've thought long and hard about all of the pain I put us all through, but I'd do it again. Cuz while trying to find my musical thing,'' I looked in my heart. Now I know what to sing. I'll sing about friends. You know who you are, though sometimes we bicker and often, we spar. But, you're always my beacons. My bright guiding light. The wind underneath me, that helps me take flight. Wherever I go, you're always around. You cushion me when I fall on the ground. When we ride a bike, you always take the seat. Sure, it's kind of selfish, but I still think you're neat. Some folks think it's sick and suggest I should hide My affection for you, and believe me, I've tried. If it was legal or possible, I'd make you my bride. You've always got my back, cuz you are my backside. I love my rump. It's wonderful. I love my tush. It's magical. When I'm down, I turn around and there it is, to make me sing how I love the way my can can dance. Guess that is why I don't wear pants. I know it's not a human thing to show it off with such abandon. '''Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe: Showing his bum Jake: is nature's way Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe: of saying Jake: Hi! Hello! Hooray! So, just calm down, you angry folk. Cuz monkeys show their seats in public. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: He loves his butt. Adam: Yes, both buttocks. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: He loves his tush. Adam: Sometimes it talks. Jake's Butt: Hey what are you looking at? Oh, at me. Well, okey-dokey! Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: His rear tells jokes. Slips: Not crude or blue. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: Feeling provokes. Slips: A prude or two. Adam: Sure, sometimes. It's kinda gross. Especially, when it's grandiose. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: He loves his cheeks' exuberance. Lupe: Both of an equal Windsor: protuberance. Jake: Don't you love the way it shines? One day they're gonna build a shrine. Adam: Just like King Tut's Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: Royal backside. Lupe: His sacred seat Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe: Will be mummified. Jake: Then after, they dig it up. Folks will pay to come and see it. Announcer (Speaking): Ladies and gentlemen, it's the CDMS faculty dancers. Principal Pixiefrog (Speaking): Jazz butts! Jazz butts! Pixiefrog/Blowhole/Warthog/Gills/Horace: We love his rump! Jake: You really do? Pixiefrog/Blowhole/Warthog/Gills/Horace: No, we are just Coach Gills: Indulging you. Adam/Slips/Windsor/Lupe/Ingrid: Hurry up and end this song so our lives can go back to normal. Jake (Speaking): Ummm, yeah sure. Okay. No problem. Jake: I'd love to but, although I've tried, my legs and mouth will not comply. I'm singing. That's a miracle But I can't stop waxing lyrical. Category:Songs Category:Animal School Musical